4.08 Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Das Dorf der Anderen bei Nacht. Der größte Teil der Überlebenden sind in Bens Haus und schauen diesen misstrauisch an. Aaron schläft in Claires Armen und Locke kommt herein, Miles vor sich herschubsend. Locke: Ich danke euch für eure Geduld. Ich weiß, es hat ein bisschen gedauert... bis ich wusste, wie wir weitermachen. Aber ich wollte erst mehr über unsere Situation erfahren. Ihr sollt alles wissen, was ich auch weiß. Also, keine... Geheimnisse mehr. Wie ihr alle wisst, sind Miles und drei seiner Teammitglieder vor einer Woche auf der Insel gelandet. Ich hab ihn aus dem Bootshaus geholt, weil ich will, dass er uns genau erklärt, wieso sie hier sind. Miles: Wir sind seinetwegen hier. Zeigt auf Ben. Hurley: Das ist jetzt nicht gerade eine Überraschung für uns. Sawyer: Dann ist doch alles klar. Problem gelöst. Wann übergeben wir ihn? Locke: Wir können ihn nicht übergeben. Sawyer: Und was hindert uns daran? Ben: Weil sie jeden auf dieser Insel töten werden, sowie ihr Auftrag erfüllt ist. Claire: Wartet. Also... was, gehört er jetzt zu uns? Du... du wilst ihn beschützen? Er wollte dich töten, John! Hurley: Ja. Und er verrät uns nicht, wer sein Spion auf dem Schiff ist. Ben: Es ist Michael. Hurley: Was?! Ben: Mein Spion auf dem Schiff ist Michael. Sawyer: Moment, wartet. Meint er etwa den, der zwei Frauen ermordet hat, um diesen Wichser hier zu befreien? Und der uns dann alle verraten hat, damit er hier weg kommt? Der Michael? Locke: Ja, James. Der Michael. Auf dem Frachter Es ist Nacht. Sayid und Desmond schlafen in ihren Betten. Der Alarm geht los. Sie wachen auf und rennen an Deck. Die Mannschaft sieht zu, wie der Captain zwei Crewmitglieder verprügelt. Gault: Ganz egal, wer desertiert, es gelten für alle dieselben Regeln! [zur Mannschaft] Niemand geht von Bord des Schiffes ohne meine Erlaubnis! Ich schlage diese Männer nicht, um euch einzuschüchtern. Ich will damit nur euer Leben retten. Ihr wisst doch noch, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als zwei Männer mit dem Boot weg wollten. An Minkowski muss ich euch doch wohl nicht erinnern! Sobald die Motoren repariert sind, machen wir uns wieder auf die Suche. Aber bis dahin bewahren wir alle schön die Ruhe... Johnson! Michael: Ja, Sir? Gault: Kümmer dich um die Schweinerei. Michael: Ja, Sir. Sayid: Hallo, Michael. Michael: [flüstert] Nicht jetzt, Mann! Sayid: Doch. Gerade jetzt. Was hast du auf diesem Schiff zu suchen? Michael: Ich such meinen Tod. MAIN TITLE Inselbaschnitt Es ist Nacht. John verlässt Bens Haus, Miles vor sich her schubsend. Sawyer rennt ihm hinterher. Sawyer: Hey! Das war'n nettes Treffen, John, aber das mit den Geheimnissen hab ich wohl falsch verstanden. John: Ich verstehe nicht, wovon du redest. Sawyer: Ich rede von den drei Millionen Dollar, die dein Kumpel hier verlangt hat. Und? John: Ja. Miles will sich seine Loyalität mit Geld bezahlen lassen. Aber da ich bislangr keine Bank auf der Insel gesehen habe, hielt ich es für nicht wichtig. Miles kichert. Sawyer: Was ist so lustig? Miles: Linus beschafft das Geld. Sawyer: Und wie wird er das anstellen? Miles: Er möchte weiterleben. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass er vor einer Woche noch den Lauf einer Waffe im Genick hatte, und jetzt mit euch Kaffee trinkt, würde ich sagen, er kriegt was er will. Bens Haus. Die Leute gehen. Karl und Alex sind bei Claire, spielen mit Aaron. Karl hat den Arm und Alex Hüfte. Ben beobachtet sie. Alex und Claire kichern. Aaron gurrt. Karl: Was macht er denn da? Claire: Er ist müde, macht's gut. Ciao. Claire geht. Alex und Karl wollen gerade gehen. Ben: Alex? Alex und Karl drehen sich um. Rousseau kommt näher um dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Ben: Darf ich dir was sagen? Rousseau: Ich finde, du hast für einen Abend genug geredet. Ben: Leider werdet ihr euch noch etwas mehr anhören müssen. Alex: Ist schon gut. Was ist denn? Ben holt ein Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und faltet es auf. Ben: Das ist eine Karte, der Weg zum Tempel. Alex nimmt die Karte. Ben: Er ist eine Zufluchtsstätte. Und vielleicht der letzte sichere Ort auf der Insel. Karl: Warum wissen wir nichts davon? Ben: Wenn alle davon wüssten, wäre es keine Zufluchtsstätte. Die anderen von uns sind schon da. Wenn ihr gleich los geht, schafft ihr es anderthalb Tagen Karl: Wenn es sicher ist, können wir doch alle gehen. Was ist mit Hurley, Claire, dem Baby? Ben: Weißt du, der Tempel ist nicht für sie, Karl, der ist für uns. Die Menschen, die auf die Insel gekommen sind, wissen wer ich bin, Alex. Sie wollen mich haben und sie töten alle, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Und sollten sie rausfinden, dass du meine Tochter bist, dann würden sie dich als Druckmittel benutzen. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Karl: Wir sollten darüber nachdenken. Rousseau: Er hat Recht. Wir sollten gehen. Alex: Diese Menschen, du sagst sie seien gefährlich. Gefährlicher als du? Ben: Ja. Aber deine Mutter beschützt dich. Geht jetzt, los! Alex, Karl und Rousseau gehen. Auf dem Frachter Der Morgen graut. Desmond schaut auf den Ozean. Sayid redet in der Nähe mit einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern. Sayid: Wo ist er? Besatzungsmitglied: Maschinenraum. Sayid: Bist du sicher? Besatzungsmitglied: Ja. Der Mann geht. Sayid geht zu Desmond. Sayid: [flüstert] Er ist im Maschinenraum. Desmond nickt. Im Maschinenraum. Micheal und Jeff arbeiten. Michael: Ich versteh's nicht! Er sollte längst wieder laufen. Jeff: Die Dichtungen sind alle zerfressen. Michael: Warte mal... Desmond und Sayid kommen die Treppe zum Maschinenraum herunter. Michael: Sucht ihr was? Sayid: Der Kapitän hat gesagt, wir sollen bei der Reparatur helfen. Michael: Oh, danke. Wir kommen schon klar. Hey, Jeff, weißt du was? Wir brauchen'n Druckventil. Holst du mir eins aus dem Lager? Jeff: Klar, mach ich. Jeff geht. Michael: Es ist gefährlich, hier zu sein. Sayid schubst Michael gegen die Wand. Michael: Hey! Uhh! Aah! Desmond: Hey, Sayid, was soll das?! Sayid: Was machst du hier? Michael: Warte, wenn sie uns reden sehen, dann... Sayid: Dann beeil dich lieber! Michael: Du verstehst das nicht! Sayid: Ich werde alles verstehen, Michael. Du fängst ganz von vorne an... und berichtest, wie du auf das Schiff gekommen bist. Rückblende Ein Wasserhahn leckt. Michael ist in einem heruntergekommenen Appartment. Eine Frau und ein Mann streiten sich in einer der Nachbarswohnungen. Männliche Stimme: [im Hintergrund] Ich hab aber keine Lust auf morgen früh zu warten. Jetzt streng dich ein bisschen an... Michael sitzt auf einem Stuhl und schreibt etwas in ein Notizbuch. Die Alarmanlage eines Autos geht draußen los. Männliche Stimme: [im Hintergrund] Na also, warum nicht gleich so? Michael betrachtet ein Foto von sich und Walt als Baby. Er weint und Tränen fallen auf das Notizbuch. Er reißt ein Blatt heraus. Es ist Nacht in Manhattan. Michael geht über eine Straße. Laute Musik schallt durch die Straßen. Er steigt in sein Auto und startet es. Es läuft der Song von Mama Cass Elliot - "It's Getting Better". Michael heftet sich den herausgerissenen Zettel an die Jacke. Getting better every day ''Better every day ''I don't feel all turned on ''And starry-eyed ''I just feel A... ''And it's not hard to see ''That it isn't half ''Of what... Michael fährt los und fährt eine scharfe Kurve. ''Cause it's getting better ''Growing stronger ''Warm and wilder '''Michael:' Es tut mir leid. Er steigt hart auf das Gaspedal. Getting better every day ''Better every day Das Auto rast frontal und ungebremst auf einen Container. Das Radio läuft nach dem Unfall noch. ''But it's getting better ''Growing stronger Sirenen erklingen in der Ferne. ''Warm and wilder ''Getting better every day Ein Schiffshorn erklingt. ''Better every day Ein Krankenhaus. Michael wacht in einem Krankenbett auf. Monitore piepen. Michael: [stöhnt] Was... Die Tür geht auf und Libby betritt das Zimmer Libby: Entschuldigung. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, Mr. Dawson. Michael: Es... was ist mit mir? Libby: Sie hatten einen Autounfall. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch leben. Michael: Wie schwer bin ich verletzt? Libby: Schht. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Unheimliche Stimmen flüstern. Libby: Es ist kalt heute Nacht. Michael reißt erschrocken die Augen auf, als er sie erkennt. Libby: Hier sind noch ein paar warme Decken. Michael schreit auf, setzt sich in seinem Bett auf. Libby ist verschwunden, es scheint nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Eine Krankenschwester betritt das Zimmer. Krankenschwester: Oh, ist das düster hier drin. [sie macht das Licht an.] Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden schreien gehört. Und irgendwas sagte mir, er war's nicht. [deutet auf den komatösen Patienten im Bett neben ihm] Alles in Ordnung? [Michael antwortet nicht.] Sie haben großes Glück gehabt. Der Notarzt hat Sie in einem zerstörten Auto gefunden. An der Brust hatten Sie einen Zettel. [Sie kontrolliert den Infusionsbeutel] Einen Ausweis hatten Sie nicht dabei. Verraten Sie mir Ihren Namen? [Michael bleibt stumm.] Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Soll ich Walt benachrichtigen? Michael: Was? Krankenschwester: Dieser Brief an Ihrer Jacke war an "Walt" gerichtet. Wenn Sie möchten, ruf ich ihn an. Michael: Nein. Krankenschwester: Gut, also dann... Sie verlässt das Zimmer. Einige Zeit später. Michael hat sich wieder von seinen Verletzungen erholt. Er steht vor einem weihnachtlich geschmückten Haus und klopft an die Tür. Nach dem zweiten Klopfen wird sie von einer älteren Frau geöffnet. Michael: Hey, Ma. Seine Mutter sieht ihn überrascht und etwas verärgert an. Michael: Lässt.. lässt du mich rein. Michaels Mutter: Nein. Das war dir doch klar. Sie tritt aus dem Haus und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Michael: Ich will ihn sehen, bitte. Michaels Mutter: Nein. Michael: Lass mich mit ihm reden.. Michaels Mutter: Ich weiß nicht, was du zu dem Jungen gesagt hast, aber egal, was es auch war, er sagt, er will dich nicht sehen. Michael: Bitte, Ma. Er ist mein Sohn. Es ist mein Recht... Michaels Mutter: Ich hab dich für tot gehalten. [Michael seufzt auf.] Sie haben mir gesagt, dass euer Flugzeug mitten im Meer abgestürzt ist. Doch plötzlich stehst du vor der Tür, als wär nichts geschehen. Nur leider darf ich keinem was sagen von dir oder Walt. Ich darf nicht eure richtigen Namen benutzen. Er spricht kaum mit mir, aber dafür wacht er mitten in der Nacht schreiend auf, und ich bin diejenige, die ihm sagen muss, dass alles wieder gut wird. Solange du also nicht bereit bist, mir zu sagen, wo du die zwei Monate warst und was passiert ist, solange komm mir nicht mit deinen Rechten. Michael: Würdest du ihm.. sagen, dass ich ihn liebe? Michaels Mutter: Ja. Sie geht wieder ins Haus. Michael bleibt frustriert draußen stehen und macht sich langsam auf den Weg. Walt steht oben am Fenster. Michael dreht sich um, und sie schauen sich kurz an. Dann verschwindet Walt wieder hinter dem Vorhang. Michael betritt eine nervös eine Pfandhaus. Pfandhändler: Was kann ich für Sie tun? Michael: Was geben Sie mir dafür? Er streift seine Uhr ab und gibt sie dem Pfandhändler. Pfandhändler: Warum ist hier alles voll Chinesisch? Michael: Das ist Koreanisch, Mann! Ich hab sie von nem Koreaner. Pfandhändler: Du siehst nicht aus, wie jemand, der Koreanisch kann. [sieht in misstrauisch an.] Ich geb dir 300. Michael: Ich will kein Geld dafür. Pfandhändler: Und was willst du dann dafür? Michael: Ne Pistole. Ne Pistole mit Munition. Michael geht im Dunkeln durch die Stadt. Im Hintergrund sind Polizeisirenen zu hören. In einer düsteren Seitengasse kauert er sich zwischen zwei Müllcontainer und nimmt Waffe und Munition aus der Papiertüte. Er beginnt den Revolver zu laden. Michael: [flüstert] Bloß nicht nachdenken. Eine Patrone fällt zu Boden. Michael: [flüstert] Ich mach's einfach... Er schließt die geladene Trommel des Revolvers, atmet tief ein und hält ihn sich an den Unterkiefer, als er plötzlich von einer Stimme aufgeschreckt wird. Mann: Entschuldigung, haben Sie mal die Uhrzeit? Michael: Nein, Mann, nein! Mann: Ach, komm schon, Michael. [Michael blickt verwirrt auf. Es ist Tom.] Nicht mal für nen alten Freund? Michael starrt ihn entgeistert an. Tom: Manhattan, huh? Wir lassen dich von einer Insel weg und du suchst dir die nächste. Michael versucht auf Tom zu schießen. Tom weicht aus, und schlägt ihn nieder. Tom: Jetzt beruhige dich. Ich bin hier, weil ich dir... Michael hat sich hochgerappelt und schlägt ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Tom kontert und verpasst Michael ebenfalls eine. Michael geht wieder zu Boden. Tom: Können wir uns jetzt unterhalten.. wie Erwachsene? Michael: [stöhnend] Ja.. Tom reicht ihm die Hand und will ihm hochhelfen. Michael nimmt an, greift jedoch mit der anderen Hand nach einer leeren Weinflasche und schlägt sie Tom auf den Kopf. Beide stehen sich mit gezogener Pistole und abgebrochener Flasche gegenüber. Tom: Hör jetzt auf!!! Michael wirft die Flasche zu Boden und presst seine Stirn gegen den Revolver. Michael: Los, tu es! Los!! Tom: [steckt die Pistole weg] Das hättest du gern, was? Michael: Wie hast du mich gefunden? Tom: Wir sind die, die dich freigelassen haben, Michael. Dachtest du wirklich, wir würden dich aus den Augen verlieren? Michael: Und was wollt ihr? Tom: Deine Hilfe. Michael: Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich dem Schweinehund helfe, der Walt entführt hat? Tom: Du hast ihn unversehrt zurückbekommen, Mike. Es ist deine Schuld, dass er nicht mehr da ist. [Michael starrt nachdenklich ins Nichts.] Du hast es ihm gesagt, hm? Du hast die Schuldgefühle nicht ertragen und hast einem Zehnjährigen erzählt, was du den zwei Frauen angetan hast. Willst du dich deswegen umbringen, Michael? Weil er weiß, was du getan hast? Weil er weiß, dass du ein Mörder bist. Michael: Hau ab! Verschwinde! Michael beginnt zu gehen. Tom: Ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten, Amigo. Du kannst dich nicht umbringen. Die Insel wird es nicht zulassen. Michael: Was hast du gesagt? Er dreht um, kommt noch mal zurück. Tom: Du kannst dich bemühen, so viel du willst. Du kannst es auf jede erdenkliche Art versuchen. Es wird nicht klappen. Tom gibt Michael den Revolver zurück. Tom: Lass es drauf ankommen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Du hast noch was zu tun, Michael. Sobald du das eingesehen hast, komm zum Penthouse im Hotel Earle. In Michaels Wohnung. Im Fernseher läuft eine Quizshow, Michael sitzt davor auf einer Couch. Fernseher: ...und jetzt einen warmen Willkommensapplaus für Ihren Gastgeber.. [Applaus] Michael achtet nicht auf den Fernseher. Er sieht sich, den Revolver in der Hand haltend, ein gerahmntes Bild von ihm und Walt an, das auf dem Tisch vor ihm steht. Fernseher: [im Hintergrund] ..die erste Kategorie ist Literatur. Ich hoffe Sie haben.. Michael setzt den Revolver an seiner Schläfe an, drückt ab, der Schuss löst sich jedoch nicht. Fernseher: [im Hintergrund] ..Das ist richtig. [Applaus] Michael öffnet die Trommel des Revolvers. Alle Patronen sind noch drin. Fernseher: [im Hintergrund] Wenn Sie Ihre Punkte für die nächste Runde verdreifachen wollen, dann sagen Sie uns den Namen der Hauptfigur... Michael setzt noch einmal an. Fernseher: [im Hintergrund] Wir unterbrechen unser Programm für eine wichtige Nachricht.. Michael schafft es nicht abzudrücken. Er bemerkt die Nachrichtensendung im Fernseher. Nachrichtensprecherin: Das Wrack von Oceanic Flug 815 ist gefunden worden. [im Fernseher ist das gefälschte Wrack von Flug 815 auf dem Meeresgrund zu sehen.] Diese Bilder beweisen, die Maschine ist tatsächlich ins Meer gestürzt. [Michael legt langsam den Revolver weg. Ungläubiges Staunen ist in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.] Aufgrund der enormen Tiefe ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Leichen geborgen werden können. Fachleute sind außerdem skeptisch, dass es möglich sein wird die Black Box von Oceanic 815 zu bergen, und deswegen werden wir wohl nie abschließend sagen können, was wirklich mit dieser Unglücksmaschine und ihren 324 Passagieren passiert ist. Doch auch nach dieser schrecklichen Entdeckung geben die Familien der Angehörigen ihre Hoffnung nicht auf, dass... Im Hotel Earle. Michael klopft an eine Tür. Tom: Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell geht. Er lässt Michael eintreten. Ein Mann gießt Tom einen Drink ein und reicht ihm das Glas. Arturo: Ist das der Typ, der dich mit der Champagnerflasche geschlagen hat? Tom: Ja, aber es hat mich nicht überrascht. Er legt Arturo den Arm auf die Schulter. Ihr Umgang scheint sehr vertraut. Tom: Arturo, Michael und ich müssen noch etwas Geschäftliches bereden. Lässt du uns allein? Arturo: Natürlich. Arturo küsst Tom auf die Wange. Arturo: Ciao. Arturo verlässt den Raum. Tom: [zu Michael] Greif zu, wenn du Hunger hast. Ich bin so selten auf dem Festland, und wenn ich es schon schaffe, verwöhn ich mich gern mal. Michael: Ihr könnt kommen und gehen.. wie es euch gefällt? Tom: Ein paar von uns. Willst du was trinken? Michael: Ich will nur eins.. Wissen, was mein Flugzeug auf dem Meeresgrund zu suchen hat. Tom: Das ist nicht dein Flugzeug. Das ist ne Fälschung. Ein Mann namens Widmore ist dafür verantwortlich. Das ganze Wrack ist ein Fake. Michael: Ein Fake? Warum sollte er so ein... Tom: Er will verhindern, dass jemand herausfindet, wo das Flugzeug wirklich abgestürzt ist. Er will es selber finden. Michael: Hältst du mich wirklich für so naiv? Tom: Und, prallte die Kugel an deinem Schädel ab, oder hatte die Waffe nur Ladehemmungen? Michael: Beweise es. Tom: Wie? Michael: Beiweise, dass dieser Widmore das alles getan hat. Beweise es. Tom bedeutet Michael zu folgen. Er nimmt eine Akte und wirft sie zu Michael. Der beginnt darin zu blättern. Tom: Das ist der Friedhof in Thailand, wo Widmore die dreihundertirgendwas Leichen hat ausbuddeln lassen, und die Rechnung für die alte 777, die er über eine Tochterfirma gekauft hat, und die Papiere von dem Frachter, den er benutzt hat, um den ganzen Mist an einer Stelle ins Meer zu werfen, die so tief ist, dass man garantiert nie irgendwas identifiziert. Hast du ne Vorstellung, was es kosten würde, diese Leichen zu bergen? Michael: Was willst du von mir, Mann? Tom: In ein paar Tagen sticht in Fidschi ein Frachter in See. Es ist Widmores Schiff. Wir glauben, dass er es endgültig geschafft hat, die Insel zu lokalisieren, und er ist auf dem Weg dorthin. Also herzlichen Glückwunsch, Michael, dein Landurlaub ist vorbei. Du hast grade einen Job auf diesem Schiff ergattert. Dein Name ist Kevin Johnson. Tom gibt Michael einen Pass. Tom: Du fliegst nach Fidschi und stößt als Deckhelfer zur Crew. Michael: Ich soll verdeckt für euch arbeiten? Was sollte mich dazu bringen, ausgerechnet für euch zu arbeiten? Tom: Wenn es diesem Widmore gelingt, die Insel zu finden, dann sind alle, die sich dort aufhalten verloren. Er würde alle töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wenn du dich von deiner Schuld reinwaschen willst, ist das deine einzige Chance. Du kannst ihre Leben retten. Michael: Nein. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht wieder auf diese Insel. Michael steht auf und will gehen. Tom: Ich sagte nicht, dass du wieder auf die Insel sollst. Michael dreht sich um. Tom: Du gehst nicht an Bord des Schiffes, um Decks zu schrubben, Michael... sondern weil du alle Menschen dort umbringen sollst. Ein Landesteg auf Fidschi. Es herrscht geschäftiges Treiben. Die Kahana ist zu sehen. Ein Taxi hält vor dem Schiff und Michael steigt aus. Er hängt sich seinen Seesack auf die Sculter, blickt skeptisch auf das Schiff und setzt sich ein Basecap auf. Dann geht er auf das Schiff zu. Minkowski: Okay, das machen wir so... [zu Michael] Hey. Bist du der Maschinist? Michael: Nein. Nur Deckhelfer. Minkowski: Wir sind alle gleich an Bord. [er reicht ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung] Du musst nur vernünftig Poker spielen. Ich bin George.. Minkowski. Michael: Kevin Johnson. Minkowski: Okay, freut mich, Kevin. Am Besten meldest du dich gleich da drüben, bei Naomi, und.. ehm.. wir sehen uns dann. Willkommen. Naomi führt ein Gespräch mit einem der Crewmitglieder. Naomi: Alles klar. Willkommen an Bord. Das Crewmitgleid geht an Bord. Michael kommt auf Naomi zu. Michael: Äh... ich melde mich zum Dienst. Kevin Johnson. Naomi: Naomi Dorrit. Freut mich. Und, hatten Sie einen guten Flug? Michael: Ja, geht so. Naomi: Nicht viel geschlafen, hm? Michael: Seh ich so müde aus? Naomi: Also, ich finde schon. Sie können an Bord gehen. Oh, Ihre Kiste ist schon eingetroffen. Soll ich sie in Ihre Kabine bringen lassen? Michael: Ja. Danke. Naomi: Willkommen an Bord, Kevin. Michael geht an Bord des Frachters. Miles sitzt auf ein paar gestapelten Kisten und ist eine Orange. Miles: Dein Name ist nicht Kevin. [Michael sieht in überrascht an.] Keine Sorge. 80% der Mannschaft verbreitet Unwahrheiten über sich. Orange? Michael: Nein danke. Michaels Handy klingelt. Michael: Ja? Tom: Wie war die Reise? Am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzt Tom im Hotel. Tom: Vermutlich ist es mit dem Fliegen so eine Sache für dich. Michael: Was willst du? Tom: Ist dein Care-Paket schon eingetroffen? Michael: Ja. Tom: Warte ein oder zwei Tage bis ihr auf offener See seid, dann kannst du loslegen. Naomi: [zu einem weiteren Crewmitglied] Bring dein Zeug nach unten, okay? Willkommen an Bord, Keamy. Tom: Oh, ein paar von ihnen hast du schon kennen gelernt. Jetzt haben sie Namen und Gesichter und du kriegst kalte Füße, hm? Michael: Ja, ganz genau. Stimmt. Tom: Dann hab ich noch'n paar Namen für dich: Sun, Sawyer, Jack, Claire, ihr Baby, und du kannst sie nur retten, wenn du deinen Mumm zusammennimmst und jetzt an Bord gehst.. oder willst du vielleicht zurückkommen und deinem Sohn erklären, dass du noch mehr Tote auf dem Gewissen hast? Jetzt kommt's drauf an, machst du mit oder nicht? Michael: Ich mach mit. Tom: Gut, dann weg mit dem Telefon und geh an die Arbeit. Michael macht das Telefon aus und wirft es über Bord. Die "Kahana" Motoren in den unendlichen weiten des Ozeans, während die Sonne unter geht. Michael lehnt über der Reling auf dem Deck und blickt in den Horizont. Er hört einen entfernten Streit zwischen Naomi und Frank. Naomi: Es tut mir Leid, Frank, aber ich fliege zuerst. Ende der Diskussion. Frank: Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber ich fliege diese Dinger schon, da warst du noch in der Grundschule. Also sollte ich zuerst fliegen. Naomi: Ich brauche dich für den Transport der Wissenschaftler. Frank: Und was hast du dann vor? Naomi: Das erfahren nur die, die es was angeht. Sie dreht sich um und geht durch eine Tür, die sie hinter sich schließt. Frank geht hinüber zu Michael und nimmt den Rest eines Zigarrenstummels aus der Tasche seines Hawaiihemds. Frank: Gleichberechtigung hab ich mir anders vorgestellt. Beide lächeln. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. Frank: Frank Lapidus, Hubschrauberpilot. Michael: Kevin Johnson. Deckhelfer. Sie schütteln die Hände. Frank: Was ist deine Geschichte, Kevin? Michael: Was? Frank: Was führt dich an Bord von so nem Pott? Michael: Ich hoffe auf'n paar Abenteuer. Frank: Ah, Abenteuer. Ja. Tja.. [flüsternd] wie wär's denn damit für den Anfang? Hast du schon mal von Oceanic 815 gehört? Michael: Ja. Frank: Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dir sage, dass das gefundene Flugzeug gar nicht Oceanic 815 ist. Michael: Und was dann? Frank: Du kennst doch diese Verrückten, die glauben, dass die Mondlandung getürkt ist? Das hier ist genau so. Nur diesmal wirklich. Deswegen bin ich bei diesem Trip dabei, weil der Eigner des Schiffs mir geglaubt hat. Charles Widmore. Er glaubt, dass 815 irgendwo da draußen zu finden ist. Ich meine, kannst du dir vorstellen, was passieren würde... wenn wir irgendwelche Passagiere finden, die überlebt haben? Frank geht weg. In einer Koje sitzend, starrt Michael auf einen Schlüssel in seiner Hand und die verschlossene Kiste auf einem Tisch. Tagsüber, an Deck der Kahana. Michael putzt eine Wand mit einem nassen Lappen und einem Eimer mit seifigem Wasser. Er dreht sich um, als er einen Schrei und Maschinengewehrsalven hört. Er duckt sich zunächst verschreckt, steht dann auf, um nachzusehen, was los ist. Keamy feuert mit einem Maschienengewehr auf eine Tontaube, als diese in Richtung des Horizonts emporfliegt. Die anderen Crewmitglieder jubeln, schreien und lachen. Immer wieder gibt Keamy den Befehl zum Abfeuern einer Tontaube, auf die er dann mit seinem Maschinengewehr schießt. Keamy: Neues Magazin. Jemand gibt ihm eins. Er läd seine Waffe nach und es geht weiter. Keamy: Volltreffer. Michael: Hey. Michael erscheint. Keamy dreht sich zu ihm. Michael: Was macht ihr denn da? Keamy: Na, was glaubst du denn? Wir schießen, siehst du doch. Er gibt den Befehl für die nächste Tontaube und feuert erneut. Crewmitglieder lachen. Die Hülsen klappern aufs Deck. Michael: Ich, äh... ich dachte, das ist eine Rettungsmission. Keamy dreht sich zu seinen Männern um. Diese lachen. Keamy: Äh... hast du nicht was aufzuwischen? Michael dreht sich um und beginnt zu gehen. Crewman: Na los, mach weiter. Keamy und die anderen führen ihr Schießspiel fort. Zurück in seiner Koje öffnet Michael die Kiste und nimmt einen Koffer heraus. Er hört Keamy weiterhin von draußen schreien. Michael nimmt den Koffer den Korridor entlang zum Maschienenraum mit. Er öffnet die Tür quietschend und schließt sie scheppernd. Er stellt den Koffer nervös neben ein großes Rohr auf dem steht: "TREIBSTOFFVERSORGUNG EINS - WARNUNG - OFFENES FEUER VERBOTEN". Er nimmt den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und steckt ihn in den Koffer. Er öffnet sich. In dem Koffer ist ein Werkzeugsatz gefüllt mit Zangen und Schraubenziehern und ähnlichem. Michael entfernt den falschen Knopf, der an dem Werkzeugsatzt befestigt ist, um eine Bombe mit dem Zünder eines Kreislaufes, eine nummerierte Tastatur und einen großen, roten "ausführen" Knopf zu enthüllen. Er flüstert zu sich selbst, während er einen Zahlencode in die Tastatur eingibt. Bei jeder Zahl piept es. Michael: [flüsternd] Okay, du schaffst das.. ich weiß, du schaffst das.. du schaffst das.. 7-1-7-7-6.. okay. Michael hält seinen Finger über den Knopf, als er plötzlich Musik höhrt - Mama Cass Eliot's "It's Getting Better". Er dreht sich um. Cass Eliott: [Musik spielt] ...but it's getting better... Michael höhrt eine gespenstische Stimme flüstern. Er sieht sich um. Niemand ist da. Er ist alleine. Er atmet tief ein. Während er sich zu dem Knopf zurück dreht. Er höhrt eine Frauenstimme. Libby: Tu es nicht, Michael. Michael fährt erschrocken herum, um Libby zu sehen, welche dort in einem grünen T-Shirt und blauen Jeans steht. Die selben Sachen, die sie auf der Insel getragen hat. Plötzlich ist sie verschwunden. Er dreht sich zurück zu der Bombe. Er geht zu ihr rüber. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Zögerns, drückt er den Knopf. Der Zähler zählt von 15 runter. Schnelles Piepen beginnt. Michael: [schließt seine Augen] Ich liebe dich, Walt. Das Piepen geht weiter. Als der Zähler "Null" erreicht, hört das Piepen auf. Eine kleine Flagge springt auf der rechten Seite der Bombe hervor. Michael öffnet seine Augen. Er nimmt eine kleine Rolle Papier von der Flagge. Auf dieser steht in schwarzen Großbuchstaben: "NOCH NICHT". Michael sitzt allein in seiner Kajüte auf dem Frachter, während er einen Tennisball gegen die Wand wirft. Jemand klopft gegen die Tür. Sie wird geöffnet. Es ist Minkowski. Minkowski: Machst du jetzt den Nicholson, oder was? Michael: Was? Minkowski: Du weißt schon, Jack Nicholson in "Shining", wenn er diesen Ball immer gegen die Wand wirft. Als nächstes wirst du deine Frau mit ner Axt verfolgen. Michael: Ich bin nicht verheiratet. Minkowski fängt nach dem nächsten Abpraller den Ball und behält ihn in seiner Hand. Minkowski: Ich will dich nicht stören, aber du hast'n Anruf. Michael: Ein Anruf? Minkowski: Ja. Vom Festland. Sie haben ihn durchgestellt, in den Funkraum. Michael: Das muss'n Fehler sein, niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Minkowski: Tja, es gibt nur einen Kevin Johnson an Bord, also zumindest einer weiß es, und dieser jemand will dich ganz dringend sprechen. Sein Name ist Walt. Minkowski führt Michael in den Funkraum des Frachters hinein. Er geht hinüber zum Kommunikationsgerät und reicht Michael einen Kopfhörer. Minkowski: Okay, hier. Michael: Hey, äh... das ist ziemlich privat. Würdest du mich allein lassen? Minkowski: Klar, kein Problem, Kevin. Du legst den gelben Schalter um [deutet auf einen Schalter von "Channel A" nach "Channel B"] und drehst dann an diesem Knopf für die Frequenz. [deutet auf einen Drehknopf zur Wahl des Frequenzbereichs] Michael: Verstanden. Minkowski: Okay. Minkowski verlässt den Raum. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, betätigt Michael den Schalter und dreht den Knopf. Michael: Walt? Es ist nicht die Stimme von Walt, sondern die einer anderen vertrauten Person. Ben: Es tut mir sehr Leid, Michael, aber er ist noch in New York. Der im Rollstuhl sitzende Ben spricht in ein Amateurfunkmikrophon. Er befinde sich in der geheimen Wandkammer in seinem Haus im Dorf der Anderen. Ben: Also fürchte ich, du musst mit mir vorlieb nehmen. [Michael sagt nichts.] Michael?... Hörst du noch zu? Michael: Deinetwegen bin ich auf diesem Schiff. Ich soll's in die Luft jagen. Doch was passiert, wenn man den blöden Knopf drückt? Ein Fähnchen klappt nach oben. Ben: Dann hast du also den Auslöser tatsächlich betätigt. Michael: [schreit] Deine Bombe ist ein... [kriegt sich wieder ein] ist ein Witz. Ben: Es gibt Menschen auf dem Schiff, die unschuldig sind. Die haben keine Ahnung, dass der Mann, für den sie arbeiten ein Monster ist, ein gewissenloser Killer, der kein hehres Ziel verfolgt. Ich wollte dir den Unterschied zwischen uns beiden zeigen. Ich führe einen Krieg und ich tue, was ich tun muss, aber ich töte keine unschuldigen Menschen. Michael: Ana Lucia und Libby... waren auch unschuldig. Ben: Das warst du, Michael. Das war deine Entscheidung. Ich verurteile dich nicht, schließlich hatten wir deinen Sohn, und was würde ein Mann nicht für seinen Sohn tun. Michael: Was verlangst du... von mir? Ben: Ich will die Namen von allen Menschen, die auf diesem Schiff sind. Wenn ich mich wieder melde, dann gibst du mir diese Liste, und anschließend wirst du die Geräte im Funkraum zerstören. In der Verwirrung über den Verlust ihrer Verbindung zum Festland, zerstörst du die Schiffsmotoren. Wenn du das machst, wird das Schiff nie zur Insel gelangen, und du hast deine Freunde gerettet. Tust du das für mich, Michael? Michael: Ja. Ben: Dann darfst du dich von nun an zu den Guten zählen. Auf dem Frachter Sayid und Desmond haben sich Michaels Geschichte bis jetzt in dem Maschinenraum der „Kahana“ angehört. Sayid: Also du willst damit sagen... du arbeitest für Benjamin Linus? Michael: Ja. Ja, das will ich sagen. Sayid nähert sich nonchalant Michael, als ob er ihn umarmen wolle, dann packt er Michael, wirbelt ihn herum, und hält seinen rechten Arm hinter seinem Rücken fest. Desmond: Sayid. Michael: Hör auf. Michael ächzt. Michael: Lass mich los. Was hast du vor? Sayid: Halt den Mund! Sayid schleppt ihn durch die Tür fort, einen Gang herunter, und in das Quartier des Captains hinein. Desmond folgt ihnen. Gault: Was wird das hier? Sayid: Dieser Mann ist nicht, was er vorgibt. Er war ein Passagier auf Oceanic Flug 8-1-5. Wir waren zwei Monate zusammen auf der Insel, bevor er uns betrogen hat. Dieser Mann ist verantwortlich für die Sabotage des Funkraums. Er hat den Schiffsmotor zerstört, und sein Name ist nicht Kevin Johnson. Er heißt Michael Dawson... Und er ist ein Verräter. Inselabschnitt Blättergeraschel als Rousseau Alex and Karl durch ein hochgewachsenes grasiges Gelände auf der Insel führt. Rousseau: Wir machen Pause und trinken was. Zwei Minuten, dann müssen weiter. Alex und Karl setzen sich auf einen Holzblock und nehmen ihre Wasserflaschen heraus. Rousseau schaut sich die Karte an. Karl schaut sich unsicher um. Alex: Ist was? Karl: Nein, nichts. Alex: Karl… Karl: Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nur irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl gekriegt. Was wäre, wenn dein Vater uns getäuscht hat? Alex: Karl, ich hasse es genau wie du, Befehle von meinem Dad auszuführen, aber er will nicht, dass mir etwas geschieht. Karl: Wenigstens eine Sache an ihm, die ich verstehe. Sie schmunzeln. Alex: Wenn wir beide dichthalten, erfährt er's nicht. Sie lacht. Sie hören ein knallend-rauschendes Geräusch. Darauf noch eins, und Karls Wasserflasche, die er in seiner rechten Hand hält, bekommt ein Leck. Ein drittes Knallen und Rauschen, und Karls Brust wird verwundet. Er zuckt zusammen und fällt mit einem leisen Stöhnen nach vorne. Er schlägt dumpf auf dem Boden auf. Alex kniet sich hin, um ihn aufzuheben. Rousseau: Alex! Alex: [schluchzend] Karl? Rousseau: Alex! Alex: Karl! Karl, Karl! Nein! Rousseau: Komm mit! Alex: Nein! Nein! Rousseau: Komm mit! Er ist tot. Alex: [weinend] Karl! Rousseau: Komm! Runter! Rousseau zieht Alex herauf, und sie verdecken ihre Köpfe und versuchen, hinter dem Stamm einer Palme Deckung zu finden. Wie sie sich bewegen, zischen Kugel an ihnen vorbei, welche Bäume treffen. Alex: Nein! Wir müssen Karl holen! Rousseau: Nein. Er ist tot. Alex: Karl! Rousseau: Er ist tot! Hör mir zu. Sie nimmt Alex' Gesicht in ihre Hände. Rousseau: Du nimmst jetzt meine Hand. Dann zähle ich bis drei, und dann rennen wir los. Alex schluchzt. Rousseau: Schaffst du das mit mir zusammen? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über alles, Alexandra. Rousseau kämmt Alex' Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und flüstert. Rousseau: Bist du bereit? Alex nickt und ringt nach Luft. Rousseau: Eins... Rousseau hört auf zu flüstern und wird lauter. Rousseau: Zwei... Rousseau nimmt die Hand ihrer Tochter und dreht sich um, will aufstehen. Rousseau: Drei! In dem Moment als Rousseau aufspringt, hört man einen Schuss und eine Kugel zischt in ihren Körper, genau unter ihre rechte Brust. Sie ächzt und prallt vorwärts fallend auf dem Boden auf. Alex nimmt wieder Deckung hinter der Palme ein, dort sitzt sie und atmet schwer. In dem hohen Gras vor ihr raschelt es: Jemand rennt dort umher. Sie ist umzingelt. Alex steht auf und stellt sich in die Schusslinie mit erhobenen Händen, und schreit. Alex: Wartet! Wartet! Nicht! Ich bin Bens Tochter! Ich bin seine Tochter! ---- '''Aufgeschrieben von Mel1702 & Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4